


Indulge Me

by RaeRaePapaya



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/M, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeRaePapaya/pseuds/RaeRaePapaya





	Indulge Me

Ryuko mewled softly, her legs quivering. She tipped her head back as her lips parted, moaning softly. Her eyes fluttered close and her cheeks flushed pink as she felt Uzu move over her to press his lips to her chin.

He nipped at it lightly before kissing his way up to her lips, capturing them in a soft kiss. She hummed against his lips, her arms wrapping around his shoulders. Her fingers drummed against the bare skin of his back, her finger tracing small circles on his back above his shoulder blades.

Uzu smirked against her lips. His hands slid up her hips to cup her bare breasts. He kneaded them gently before he pinched her nipples in between his fingers.

A soft gasp passed through Ryuko's lips as she broke the kiss. She rested her forehead against Uzu's, moaning softly as he rolled her sensitive nipples in between his fingers. Her head fell back, landing softly on the pillow beneath her head. "Ahh, Uzu..." She moaned out his name, her back arching to press her breasts into Uzu's hands.

The male smirked and leaned down to kiss her collarbone and neck. "What did I say to call me before?" He pinched her nipples again, eliciting a breathless gasp from the girl beneath him. "Ryuko?" He asked teasingly as he kneaded the girl's breasts.

She groaned softly, her nails scratching lightly at Uzu's back. "Ahh... S-Sanageyama-sensei..." Ryuko murmured as she turned her head to the side, flushing at the words as they passed through her lips. She pouted and turned back to the green haired male.

"This is so dumb, Uzu. Why do I have to call you sensei?" Ryuko groaned.

Uzu frowned as he looked up at Ryuko, pulling his lips away from her neck. "Aw, come on, Ryuko! I didn't judge you when you wanted to role play!" Uzu whined, burying his face in between the girl's breasts. He made a small whining noise as his arms wrapped around the girl's body, pulling their bodies closer together.

Ryuko rolled her eyes, smiling down at the green haired male. She ruffled his hair gently, running her fingers through his hair. "Alright, alright. Fine, I'll play along." She said to him.

She felt Uzu's lips curl into a smirk against her skin. He lifted his head slightly and placed a kiss in between her breasts before he looked up at Ryuko, smirking. "You'll play along...?" He trailed off, waiting for Ryuko to finish off the sentence.

The girl eyed him curiously, not liking the mischievous glint in his eye. "I'll play along sen-" she gasped, her head falling back as she suddenly felt Uzu part her legs, two fingers thrusting inside her. "-sei..." She moaned out the last part, her lips parting as she spread her legs farther for Uzu.

The male smirked, situating himself in between Ryuko's legs. Her legs draped over his, her feet resting on the sheets by his hips. She tilted her head back, a loud moan passing through her lips as she felt Uzu thrust his fingers inside her. Uzu licked his lips, watching Ryuko writhe in front of him. She raised her hand up to her mouth, biting down on her knuckles as she tried to stifle her moans.

She moaned rather loudly against her knuckle, her head tilting back as her free hand clenched the sheets beneath them. "Ahh," she moaned loudly, rolling her hips against Uzu's hand. "Uzu," she moaned his name.

The male clicked his teeth in response. While he loved hearing Ryuko moan his name out in ecstasy, now wasn't the time. He pulled his fingers out from the girl, causing her to make a small whining noise. His fingers remained pressed against her opening, but not quite pushing inside her. She whined, rolling her hips in an effort to get him to slide his fingers inside, only for Uzu to pull away.

She removed her knuckles from her mouth, resting her hand at her side. "Uzu..." She whined, biting her lip as she felt Uzu's fingers return to her opening. His fingers applied a light pressure, threatening to push in but not quite entering.

"That's not what we agreed upon, remember?" He teased, his voice low as he slid his fingers up and down her slit teasingly.

Ryuko rolled her head back, biting back a moan as she tried to control her breathing. "Ya know," she began, "if we're doing the whole teacher-student thing, I think you should punish me for using your first name." Ryuko suggested, her blue eyes moving to look at Uzu.

His gray eyes met her blue ones, a smirk on his face. He licked his lips, causing Ryuko to lick her own lips. "I am punishing you, babe. I know what you want..." He said, his voice low. He pushed the tips of his fingers inside Ryuko, causing her to moan. Much to her dismay, he pulled his fingers out as soon as he had entered. "I'm not giving you what you want until you play by the rules, babe." Uzu said, smirking at Ryuko.

She bit her lip as she felt Uzu rub his fingers against her slit, his hooded eyes still locked with hers. She tilted her head back in defeat, her eyes fluttering close. "Touch me," she moaned out, rolling her hips. " _Sensei..._ " she groaned out, her cheeks flushing red.

Uzu licked his lips, a grin appearing on his features. "That's more like it," he whispered teasingly as he thrust his fingers into her, the girl moaning from his actions.

"Ya like that, Ryuko?" He said her name in a low voice, sending shivers down Ryuko's spine as he curled his fingers inside her. 

Ryuko tossed her head back, her lips parted as she moaned wantonly. "Ahh, oh god, yes..." She moaned, her fingers tensing around the sheets beneath them. Uzu leaned down, kissing her knee gently, a smirk dancing on his lips. With his free hand, he reached down in between her legs, rubbing his thumb against her clit.

Ryuko nearly shrieked, her legs spreading further as her hips lifted off the bed to follow his hand when he pulled away teasingly. "S-Sensei..." She whined, her voice needy.

Uzu chuckled at her and placed his thumb over her clit again, rubbing it in small circles. The girl moaned gratefully, her hips rolling in time with his hands. She flushed, her head moving from side to side as she tried to keep her volume to a minimum. "Ryuko, sit up." Uzu ordered to the girl, curling his fingers in a _come here_ motion.

The girl bit her lip, moaning loudly as she nodded. She sat up, panting and her cheeks flushed red. Her arms draped over his shoulders as she moved closer to him, Uzu continuing to thrust his fingers into her as she hooked her legs around his waist. She rested her forehead against his as she fet a fire building in her stomach.

Uzu leaned forward, licking her bottom lip before he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She moaned softly, her tongue running heatedly against his. She pulled herself closer to Uzu, her hips rolling into his hand.

She gasped into their kiss, feeling Uzu apply a little more pressure to her sensitive button. "Sensei, m-more... More..." She moaned against his lips, her toes curling into the fabric of the bedsheets.

"More?" He repeated with a smirk on his lips. "Like this?" He asked, positioning his fingers so that he was pressing against the room of her inner walls as his fingers continued to thrust into her. He smirked as he felt her tremble against him, a breathy gasp passing her lips.

"Y-Y-Yeah. Like... Like that..." She panted, her eye squeezing shut as she moved to rest her head against Uzu's shoulder. Her hot breath fanned over Uzu's bare skin, her nails digging into his shoulders, Uzu leaned over to kiss her cheek. He heard Ryuko moan softly as her toes curled, bringing herself closer to Uzu. 

He could tell she was close.

Ryuko scraped lightly at his shoulders, her hands scrambling for purchase. "S-Sensei, sensei..." She repeated breathlessly, her eyes squeezing as the fire in her belly started to become unbearable. She moved her hips more fervently against Uzu's hand, her teeth digging into his shoulder.

Uzu smirked lightly, his fingers curling in that _come here_ motion again, making Ryuko moan louder. "Come for me, Ryuko." He purred in her ear.

Ryuko let out a breathless gasp as she clamped around Uzu's fingers, her arms pulling the male closer to her as she bit down on his skin. She moaned out another "sensei" as she rode out her orgasm before she leaned against Uzu for support, exhausted. She placed tired kisses on the mark she had made on his skin, her hands rubbing his arms soothingly.

The green haired male pulled his fingers out of Ryuko, the girl shivering in response. He pressed another kiss to her cheek as the girl pulled back to look at him. "Alright," she began tiredly. "We've both done our role plays... No more indulging in fantasies for now, okay?" She suggested tiredly.

Uzu chuckled and kissed her lips. "Tiring, huh?" He laughed at her, resting his forehead against hers.

"I had to keep reminding myself we were doing the teacher thing. Why do you like that anyway?" She asked, her blue eyes meeting his gray ones.

He shrugged in response, pecking Ryuko's lips again. "I don't judge you on your fantasies, do I?" He shot back.

Ryuko chuckled in response. "Fair enough." She laughed before parted from Uzu, holding onto his hand as she moved off the bed.

"Where are we going?" He asked, following the girl off the bed.

She leaned up to kiss his lips, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Shower, I'm all gross and sweaty." she mumbled against his lips, pulling the male into the bathroom.

 

FIN.


End file.
